


A Positive Message To Everyone

by theshittymarimo (Asko)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Post For The Bad Days, Fanart, Gen, Positive Things To Fill Your Day With
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 05:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asko/pseuds/theshittymarimo
Summary: A positive message to you all from Bokuto and Kuroo.





	A Positive Message To Everyone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everyone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyone/gifts).



 

You are beautiful

You are worth it

_We love you_

 

**Author's Note:**

> These adorable dorks loves you, so love yourself too ❤


End file.
